


Things Just Don't Work Out For Me, Do They?

by OneWingInTheFire



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWingInTheFire/pseuds/OneWingInTheFire
Summary: One cat, one wallet and one Two-Bit Matthews... What can go wrong?





	Things Just Don't Work Out For Me, Do They?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey y'all, how's it goin. So I've really been into one-shots lately.
> 
> This is a really random one-shot but I like it and I hope u guys will too. It stars the one and only Two-Bit Matthews.
> 
> *enthusiastic applause*
> 
> Two-Bit: Thank you, thank you very much
> 
> Me: U should really start using ur head
> 
> Two-Bit: How was I supposed know that the-
> 
> Me: DONT SAY IT!
> 
> Alright, so just ignore him.
> 
> Two-Bit: Hey!
> 
> Last note: If you have read my story Humble and Kind, please go back and look at chapter 2 because I replaced the authors note with a new chapter.
> 
> Now, without further ado…

The Curtis house was empty except for a lone figure sitting in front of the TV, watching a Mickey Mouse marathon. The phone suddenly rings causing the figure to tear his gaze from the TV. He lazily reaches for the phone and picks it up in the middle of the third ring.

A young voice is heard from the other line, "Darry?" The figure responds in a high pitched voice with a grin plastered on his face, "Thank you for calling Pizza Hut, this is Nancy speaking. How can I help you?" "Hey Two-Bit." "Who's Two-Bit? This is Nancy, from Pizza Hut." "Uh huh, sure. I can hear Mickey in the background." Two-Bit turns the TV off. "Alright, you caught me. Whaddya need?" "Is Darry home?" "Naw kid, he's still at work." "Can you pick me up?" "Yea, sure. Where are ya?" "The movie house." "Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

Two-Bit hangs up and looks forlornly at the TV. "I'll be back for you…" He grabs his leather jacket off the couch and puts it on as he leaves the house, the front door slamming behind him.

Two-Bit is a little less than halfway to the theater when he heard a crash in a nearby alleyway and stops. He pulls out his prizes switchblade and cautiously approaches the alley. There's another loud crash and a small, fluffy cat slinks out from behind a dumpster.

Two-Bit grins and puts his switch back in his pocket. "Hey there little fella." He crouches down and holds out his hand, the cqt backs away. "Here kitty, kitty. You ain't gotta be afraid of me." The cat stops and looks at him inquiringly. Two-Bit clicks his tongue and the cat slowly walks up to him. "That's right, I ain't gonna hurt ya." The cat timidly sniffs his outstretched hand. "Good kitty…"

The cat suddenly jumps into Two-Bit's arms, causing him to fall back in surprise. "Well hi there." The cat curls up and purrs loudly. Two-Bit sits up and grabs his wallet from where it had fallen when the cat jumped at him.

The cat stops purring and stares intently at the wallet. Two-Bit notices and waves his wallet from side to side in front of the cat's face, laughing when the cat's head follows the movement. "Your cute but you can have my wallet," he laughs again "Last time I said that was to some blonde broad at Buck's." The cat gently batts at the wallet with it's paw.

"Just to be clear, I'm keeping the wallet." Two-Bit starts to put it away but the cat hisses and claws his hand, causing him to drop the wallet. "Shoot!" The cat jumps outta his arms, grabs the wallet and takes off down the street. Two-Bit stares after the cat, dumbfounded before coming back to his senses. "Hey, get back here!" He jumps to his feet and races after the cat, "That's my wallet!"

Ponyboy is starting to become worried. The young greaser had gotten off the phone with his friend almost an hour ago and Two-Bit still hasn't shown up. The Curtis house isn't that far from the theater and it definitely shouldn't take an hour to get to the theater from there.

He checks the time before returning his gaze to the busy street. "Ponyboy!" Pony looks in the direction of his friend's voice. "Quick catch that cat, it stole my wallet!" A small tabby races past Ponyboy with a Mickey Mouse wallet held firmly in it's jaws. "Wha-" Two-Bit runs past, not far behind the cat and Pony follows him. "What's going on?" "Just catch… the cat." Two-Bit's breathing heavily and obviously ran a lot more than he's used to. "Alright." Pony speeds up, quickly outrunning Two-Bit and closing in on the cat.

The cat stops abruptly and Pony almost flies past it. Two-Bit catches up as the cat takes shelter behind a familiar red-head. "Hey Pony, Two-Bit." Ponyboy's ears redden. "Oh, h-hey Cherry." Cherry smiles at him and the cat rubs his head against her leg, purring. Cherry crouches down to pet the cat. "Hey Bandit. Whatcha got there?" Two-Bit finally catches his breath, "My wallet." Cherry laughs and pries the wallet from Bandit's grip. "I did name him Bandit for a reason, sorry bout that." She stands up and hands Two-Bit his wallet. "It's tuff." "Well, see you guys around I guess. Come on Bandit." Cherry and Bandit walk away.

Two-Bit looks at Ponyboy, "That never happened, u dig?" Pony laughs, "Yea, I dig."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review  
> Stay Gold


End file.
